His worst week
by MistyQueHarper
Summary: Gajeel. Iron Dragon Slayer. Add some bad luck and see what happens! Well, it's mostly funny for someone other than Gajeel. Rated M for potty mouth and some implied 18 things. Credit: The genius Mashima made Fairy Tail happen! Give him the love he deserves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** I know, I know, I should finish the fics I already started before adding another new story, but my brain and dreams just won't listen. I'm gonna make this fic a bit funny, just so you know (well, I hope it will be funny for you guys as well, my head makes it funny for me, but we'll see how it turns out black on white). I'm gonna be away for the week, holiday with the hubby and kid. We're going in a rather secluded place, where no mobile phone signal or internet can reach us. So be good and stay safe, my Misty-es!_

_Have a good one! And thank you in advance for all the wonderful reviews I know I'm gonna receive from my lovely Misty-es!_

_ By the way, I'd love to see a review/comment in your native language! (Of course, please consider the writer, as well, since I only know 4 languages: Romanian, English, Spanish and Japanese, so add a translation, as well, if you guys happen to not be a speaker of those 4 languages)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:  
**

Gajeel was sulking. Pantherlily, his Exceed partner, was out of town for the weekend and he was left alone. Well, technically not alone, since Gajeel is a Fairy Tail mage, but the rest of the mages kept a safe distance from the Iron Dragon Slayer whenever he kept his scowl in place. And that was almost all the time.

Natsu and Wendy, the other Dragon Slayers, were also alone for the weekend, since all the Exceed gathered for their annual spring festival. After all, the Queen herself sent them invites, and it would have been rude of them not to accept.

Even though the Fire and Wind Dragons' partners left them, they weren't truly alone, since they got along quite well with their big family from the guild. Lucy noticed Gajeel's foul mood and asked Natsu to think of something that would include Gajeel in their group and stop him from death glaring everyone who dared whisper his name.

So the Fire Dragon gathered the guys and started a 'Truth or Dare' game. The girls decided they would have nothing to do with that, since they were bound to dare themselves off a cliff only to prove their manliness. Typical.

After a few drinking dares, all of the guys present were a bit tipsy, so they got bolder. Gray was dared to go to Juvia's place in Fairy Hills and bring back something that belonged to her. With a lot of groaning and complaining, Gray accepted his dare and off he went to retrieve the token. A few minutes later, he came back with a comb, a furious blush reddening his cheeks.

"What happened?" Elfman asked with a grin, the other guys waiting expectantly. Gray looked away and slumped back in his chair, remembering how he sneaked into Juvia's room, looked around and opened the first drawer from her cabinet. Some blood oozed from his nose as his mind played the whole scene again. And lingering on her lingerie. He automatically placed his fingers around the strips of a thong and lifted it, staring at it with wide eyes. His mind immediately placed Juvia's round behind in those panties, his nose almost bursting when Juvia from his imagination cried with a sexy voice _Gray-samaaa~~_. He stuffed the thong back, closing the drawer and grabbing whatever he could. He didn't even realize it was a comb until he presented the token to the guys.

"I bet this perv rummaged through Juvia's underwear." Natsu grinned widely, ducking Gray's attack in time. The whole group started laughing loudly, seeing Gray flustered enough to miss every blow he sent Natsu's way.

"Shut the hell up, you idiot! I don't want her to know I..."

"So you DID get into her stuff! Oh my gosh, you really are a perv!" Natsu laughed, holding his belly.

"Well, if you're so happy I rummaged through Juvia's intimate stuff, then I dare you to go to Lucy's and bring back a pair of panties." The Ice mage smiled smugly, but Natsu quickly erased the smirk off his face.

"Way ahead of you." He placed his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a pair of white laced panties. He twirled them on his index finger with a smug grin. "I go there every night, Lucy's bed is much better than mine."

"Wait..." Gajeel suddenly spoke. "You walk around with Blondie's panties in your pocket?" Natsu missed a twirl, Lucy's panties flying off his finger somewhere behind Laxus. The whole table roared with laughter.

"Who's the pervert now, Flame Brain?" Gray was leaning on his chair, laughing hard.

"Okay, okay, settle down. Natsu, your turn to challenge someone." Laxus' booming voice calmed the guys down, Natsu's mouth splitting into a grin.

"I dare Gajeel." He locked eyes with the Iron Dragon. "You have to go in the girls' bathroom and bring something back to us." Gajeel got up and headed for the girls' bathroom from the pub. "The Hills one, you idiot! You have to go to Fairy Hills, get inside their bathroom without being caught and bring back a token." Gajeel tsch-ed as the others cheered.

"Fine. Do I get a time limit?"

"No. We'll be waiting." Gajeel turned on his heels and stormed out of the guild, using his sped to reach the girls' dorm. He sniffed the air, Erza was not home yet. _Good, I can do this._ He crept in silently, making his way through the vastness of the building. He followed his nose to the bathroom, grinning widely when he opened the door and saw a toiled. He went in and closed the door quietly behind him, whistling his amazement.

"Damn... These girls sure know how to live..." He looked around, making a short inventory. A huge bathtub, which, by the looks of it, had a Jacuzzi. A dozen sinks with huge mirrors. "Figures..." A big ass drawer where there were tens of nicely packed towels, and half a dozen opened showers. Gajeel opened a few drawers, pocketing a soap. He moved his attention to a bath foam bottle, opening it to take a whiff. He raised his studded eyebrows in surprise, noticing it smelled like a certain short bluenette. Or rather, she smelled like it. A loud thud behind the entrance door almost made him yelp, stopping his breath. He placed the bottle down and shoved himself unceremoniously inside the towel closet.

Gajeel left an inch open to see if the coast was clear, but what he saw made his heart stop. Levy was undressing with her back on him, oblivious to the pair of red eyes that were watching her intently. Gajeel felt like a pervert, watching the bluenette take her shorts off, but he just couldn't look away. His cheeks started to burn as she revealed a light blue top when she took her shirt off and placed her hands under the brim of her polka dot panties, removing them in one swift move. She quickly disposed of her top and turned, Gajeel's nose almost bursting when his eyes went down from her face to her naked breasts and down her abdomen, his whole face turning tomato red when he looked between her naked legs. She ran her fingers through her blue locks and shook her hair, going into the shower after grabbing a shower gel bottle and a shampoo.

_Damn..._ Gajeel couldn't keep his eyes away from Levy's body as she combed through her now wet locks, lowering her hands to her neck, breasts, abdomen and between her legs. After making sure her whole body was dripping with water, she lowered her head and sighed, letting the water run down her spine. _Look away! Look away! _Gajeel tried ordering his head away from the crack or, at least, close the damn door, but his body wouldn't respond. He saw Levy grab the shampoo bottle, squeezed some liquid in her hand and placed it on her head, scrubbing her blue locks thoroughly. She made sure to comb through it, letting the water clear her hair once she was finished.

Gajeel felt himself growing hard as Levy squeezed some shower gel in her hand and turned, Gajeel seeing how Levy rubbed her hands over her breasts, went to her armpits and lower, rubbing her abdomen and placing her fingers between her intimate folds to make sure she washed everything. Levy washed her legs next, rubbing between her buttocks and going up her back. She let the water run down on her again, sighing contently. By now, Gajeel's intimate parts were throbbing painfully, but he still couldn't look away.

Levy finished her shower and stopped the water, looking around for a towel. Now finding any, she shrugged slightly and headed for the closet, Gajeel stopping his breath. _Shit! Shitshitshitshit fuck! Don't let her see me, pleasepleaseplease... _He quietly pulled his legs as close to his body as he could, trying to blend in with the shadows. Levy opened the slide door calmly, oblivious to Gajeel's eyes on her naked body. She grabbed a smaller wiper for her hair, quickly wrapping her blue locks, and leaned inside the drawer for a longer one for her body.

Levy was just about to pull her wiper, when she noticed something black between the white, fluffy towels. _Fuck!_ Her eyes followed the strange shape up, noticing the shape had hands wrapped around some legs. She gasped loudly when her eyes locked with red, bulging ones. Her yell stopped behind Gajeel's large hand, the Dragon Slayer lunging himself to her and pulling the girl inside the towel closet over himself.

"Shh! Please! Don't yell! Please!" Levy squirmed in his arms, a huge blush reddening her face and ears. She yelled desperately in his hand, pulling on her towel to cover herself. Gajeel quickly closed the door and held his breath along with Levy when he heard the doorknob. _Please, don't give me away, Titania would burn my nuts alive if she caught me!_ Gajeel whispered in Levy's ear, burning his eyes into hers. Once Levy nodded in agreement, Gajeel lowered his hand, letting the small girl breathe. The two listened intently as someone used the toilet, washed her hands and disappeared quickly enough. Once the door was closed and they were alone again, Levy whispered.

_"What the _HELL_ are you doing here?"_

_"I was dared to come here and bring back to the guys a token. I took a soap, okay? I was about to scram when you came..."_ Levy gasped.

"_You saw..._ How much did you see?" Gajeel gulped, looking away to hide his blush.

_"Nothing. I saw nothing. I closed the door before you..."_ Levy glared at the Dragon Slayer, trying to catch his eye. _"I promise! I didn't see a thing!"_ He tried his best to keep his heart and breathing steady, hoping with all his might Levy wouldn't notice the hardness between his legs._ "Please, don't turn me in!" _He looked pleading at the bluenette, enjoying how she felt in his arms.

"Get out! Now!" Levy pulled herself from his grip, crawling back to the slide door, making sure her body was covered by the towel. She drummed her foot impatiently as Gajeel crawled out from the drawer, looking sheepishly at Levy's angry scowl.

"You owe me for this. Now get out!" Levy pointed to the door, not looking at him. Gajeel sent another fleeting look and hurried out the door, making sure to keep out of sight. He exhaled relieved when he reached the guild, all of the guys yelling at him.

"What the _hell_ took you so damn long, Metal Head? I should've given you a time limit." Natsu complained loudly as Gajeel slammed the soap on the table.

"Oh, fuck off! I'm out!" Gajeel turned angrily on his heels and headed for the main door.

"What the hell happened?" Gray pushed, trying to prevent the Iron Dragon from leaving.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" He bellowed angrily, stomping away from them.

"Looks like _something_ happened." Bickslow grinned, slapping Natsu on the back. Laxus took a gulp of his drink and noticed the soap, taking in his hand and inspecting it.

"At least he finished the dare. Smells like Titania." Bickslow and Freed got closer to inspect the small, blue soap that was resting in Laxus' large hand.

"Nice! I bet she paid some jewels on this!" Bickslow snatched it with a wicked grin and pocketed it without shame. The gang dispersed half an hour later.

**TBC**

* * *

****_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._****


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:** Wow, busy day! Updated 3 stories! _

_**LumiSusi** , I loved playing this game during my teens. They dares me exchange a grape with the guy I was in love with. When he got close like half an inch to my mouth, I blew it in his mouth (well, actually, it went directly through his throat). Started coughing violently, but it was fun _

_**JustAnotherFairy** , your review made me laugh like a mad man (well, woman), too. I'm glad I could make your day_

_**Guest** , I'm gonna continue it yay!_

_**Lexie and the anime** , eh, it becomes boring, ya know? and the raging hormones take over... ah, teenage years_

_**skitty365** , Papiamento? Really? It sounds a bit like Portugues, am I wrong?_

_**Lothaire** , I was hoping to get the funny out there XD_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Gajeel stomped his way to his place, burning to talk to his partner. He slammed the door open, remembering his Exceed was gone for the weekend.

"Fucking perfect!" He slammed his Iron Fist through the wall, huffing. Once he realized he would repair the damage he just made, Gajeel plopped on the couch with a piece of iron in his hand and started chewing angrily. _"You owe me for this_. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He echoed Levy's words thoughtfully. He shoved his final piece in his mouth and went to his bed to try and get some sleep, without thinking too much about Levy taking a shower.

The next day, Gajeel woke up with Levy in his mind, new feelings passing through him. By now he was practically aching to speak with his partner, but Lily's return was days away. He got up, washed his face with cold water and went to punch some tension away. He started with some basic stretching, trying to get the bluenette out of his mind. For a while, he managed clearing his mind, meditating to calm the growling Dragon inside. Half an hour later, he snapped his eyes open.

"That's it!" He got up and ran to the guild, hoping to find the short bluenette there.

Sure enough, Levy was chatting away with Lucy Heartphilia at their usual table. He stormed in, huffing heavily, grabbed a shocked Levy by the hand and pulled her away behind the guild.

"Hey! Let go! Gajeel! You're hurting me, let go!" Levy protested loudly behind him. He stopped suddenly and turned to face her angry scowl. "What the heck was that?"

"Go out with me." Levy swallowed her words, blinking her surprise a couple of times.

"Wh... What?"

"You said last night I owe you one. So I wanna treat you. Go out with me." Levy let his words sink in, anger replacing the butterflies in her belly.

"So, let me get this straight. You got caught sneaking into Fairy Hills, I said you'd owe me one for letting you escape and now you wanna clear your consciousness or whatever by making me go out with you. Did I miss anything?" She turned on her heels, snorting incredulous.

"If you put it like that, it sounds pretty bad..." Gajeel started walking behind her, thinking hard.

"Ya think? I can't believe you!" She started walking faster, trying to get away from him.

"It's a good deal for both of us. You choose the place. Any place. Heck, we can go to that new 5 star hotel they opened..."

"You wanna go out with me just to clear your mind?" Levy stopped in front of the guild, turning around to face Gajeel.

"It's not the only reason..." He scratched his head to hide a blush.

"Well, you can take your _offer_ and shove it up your ass!" She wanted to slap him hard, but she merely spun on her heels and stomped back to her seat, the whole guild watching the two.

"Is that a no?" Gajeel's stomach dropped when she yelled back.

"Of course it's a _no_, you ignorant ass! Unbelievable!" Her cheeks were flaming from anger, her fists trembling.

"What happened?" Lucy dared asking once Levy seated herself.

"He asked me out! Can you believe his nerve?"

"Gajeel... asked you out?" Lucy yelled, attracting too much attention. Mirajane quickly joined the two girls.

"And you said yes, right?" Mira asked with hope, smiling widely.

"Of course not!" Levy said with an outrageous tone.

"WHAT?" Lucy and Mirajane bellowed at the same time.

"Why not? Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this moment?" Mira complained loudly, groaning.

"What do you mean by that?" Levy questioned with a blush.

"Never mind, why did you turn him down?" Lucy pushed, but Levy looked down, keeping her mouth shut.

"Come on, tell us!" Mira pouted.

"N… no reason, I just don't wanna go out with him, that's all…" Levy grabbed her glass and went to the bar trying to escape the two girls, but all was in vain.

"Why not? Everybody knows you like him!" Mira complained loudly, Levy snapping her eyes to her.

"They WHAT? I DON'T like him! It's absurd!" She blushed tomato red, looking away from the two grinning girls.

"And most of the guild members already said you two are together. So… Why not making it official?" Lucy winked at Levy, who was stuttering.

"Wh… How… Where did they… Me and Gajeel… Hmph! Absurd!"

"Oh, yeah? Hey, Freed!" Lucy yelled over the guild to the Raijinshuu table, the green haired man looking bored Lucy's way. "How long have Gajeel and Levy been together?"

"Hmm… I think it was pretty official during Dai Matou Enbu, but I think they've been together ever since S-Class exams."

"No, no, silly boy, they got together during Fantasia festival, when Laxus…" Evergreen stopped suddenly, looking away.

"Ha, ha, you two are both stupid! _Stupid, stupid_ Gajeel hooked up with Shorty when Master announced the candidates for the S-Class exam." Bickslow cackled like a maniac, Ever slapping his arm with her fan.

"Who are you calling stupid? Do you want a heeled foot up your ass?"

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT? GAJEEL AND I AREN'T TOGETHER!" Levy yelled through the noise of the guild, everybody stopping to stare at the bluenette. "Now, if you'll excuse me!" She pushed past Mira and Lucy angrily, stomping her way back to the dorm.

**TBC**

* * *

****_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._****


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:** And this, boys and girls, wraps this fic around. Thank you for reading/reviewing! You support counts **more** than you guys know._

_**Guest , Alice , shiftgiggles ,Soul Raider 116 , aj , Freshie95** , I thank you! *bows*_

_**MEchanical-Rose-Sama** , Dai Matou Enbu are the Great Magical Games Fairy Tail participates after coming back from that 7 year period on Tenrou island. _

_All in all, thank you for all the patience and love and reviews and reading my fics... And everything! By the way, I'd love to see a review/comment in your native language! (Of course, please consider the writer, as well, since I only know 4 languages: Romanian, English, Spanish and Japanese, so add a translation, as well, if you guys happen to not be a speaker of those 4 languages)_

_Thank you for the infinite patience, my Misty~es! Lots of love from yours truly, MistyQue!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

Gajeel never expected to feel like he was feeling right now. Sure, he got rejected many times by other girls, but Levy's angry rejection made him feel something new. And it was painful. He didn't know how to react, his insides squirming painfully, his heart twisting in his chest, the lump in his throat that was choking him. And his hands. He rarely seen his hands tremble. But now they were. He squeezed them into fists, turned away from the guild and ran. He didn't see where he was running, he couldn't focus on that. The only thing he could see was Levy's angry, no, not angry, _livid_ face. What did he do wrong? He had to think.

So he went to his training spot, hoping the landscape and the quiet would give him the guidance he needed.

A few hours later he decided to go home. It was already dark and pretty late, and the wind was chilly. Gajeel was walking with his hands in his pockets, Levy's face still fresh in his mind. He walked passed "Fairy Hills" thoughtfully and only when he glanced nonchalantly at the imposing building did it hit him. He should apologize, even though he had no idea what he did to anger the bluenette.

Gajeel hurried to where he knew Levy's room was and noticed the lights were on. _Lucky!_ He thought with a grin, raising himself to Levy's window. He peeked inside her room, noticing she wasn't around.

"Damn!" He whistled impressed, seeing the multitude of books in Levy's room. He placed his hands and propped a foot on the frame of the window, planning to get inside, maybe even make himself comfortable while waiting for the short girl to come back, but a loud yell made him snap his eyes inside the room, searching frantically for the source of the screaming.

It was Levy, trying to hide her wet, naked body from the eyes of a certain Iron Dragon Slayer. His check flamed instantly as he caught glimpses of naked skin when Levy grabbed a book and threw it in his face.

"Wait! Short... Umf! Stop!" He dodged the next flying items she sent his way, screaming her lungs out. Gajeel lunged himself to the frantic bluenette, grabbing her by the wrists in his attempt to stop her from grabbing anything else she could throw at him. "Would you STOP?!" Levy stopped screaming, only to glare at him, clearly embarrassed. He looked in her flaming eyes for a long moment, not even realizing she was in her Eve's costume.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" An outraged voice made the two snap their eyes to the door, Gajeel feeling the blood drop from his face. "LET HER GO!" Erza kicked him hard enough to send him flying, grabbing a sobbing Levy and covering her up.

"I wasn't doing anything!" He tried to excuse himself, but the whole scene might have given the mighty Titania a different idea. After all, Levy was dangling from her wrists naked. And he was holding her.

"You were trying to rape her! How is that 'nothing'?"

"Rape… WHAT?" Gajeel felt his jaw drop to the floor. "I was _NOT_ trying to rape her! WHAT THE HELL?" Erza lunged herself to him after she equipped her Heaven's Wheel armor, pointing a sharp sword to his neck. He gulped loudly.

"How DARE you come here and try to force a maiden like that? Inexcusable! The penalty for this is…" She summoned another sword and propped it between Gajeel's legs.

"Wait, wait! I wasn't trying to rape her! I came to apologize! Hear me out!" Erza eased her sword closer to his crotch, Gajeel raising himself on his toes to keep his jewels intact. "I asked her out and she turned me down and she seemed pretty upset about something and I thought I should apologize, even though I have no idea what for!" He talked fast, raising his arms in defense, Erza glowering at him. For some reason, she read something in his eyes, or, maybe, it was the fact that he didn't transform his body into iron and save himself the embarrassment, but she lowered her swords, recalling her requip. Levy was crouched on the ground with a towel wrapped around her shoulders, glaring at the Dragon Slayer.

"Fairy Hills is off limits for males. I'm gonna report you for trespassing to Master. And I'll make _sure_ to inform him of this little incident, as well. Scram." She turned her back to him, waiting to hear him take his leave. Sure enough, a couple of seconds later, Gajeel ran with his tail between his legs, scrambling out the window in a hurry. He almost ran all the way to his apartment, cursing loudly when he closed the door. After a few minutes of pacing, he decided to get some sleep, so he got his boots and clothes off and threw himself on the bed, Lily joining him soon after.

"Uh…" A few hours later, Gajeel tossed in his sleep, mumbling. "Mmm… This is bad…" He turned over and slammed his huge hand on Lily, almost crushing him. "No… Levy… mmm…"

"Gajeel! Get your hand off!" Lily shoved him off easily, but the slap woke him up for good. And it was only the crack of dawn. He sighed, got up and flew to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Gajeel woke up with a start, beads of sweat falling heavy over his face. He was panting for some reason, running a palm over his face in confusement. He looked around, not even recognizing his own room. It took him a dozen seconds to actually realize he's inside his own apartment. So he slumped back heavily, looking at the ceiling.

"The hell was that?" His brain sent him residual images from the dream he just had when he closed his eyes. _Gajeel…_ He snapped his eyes open, remembering her voice. _Ah… yes… Gajeel!_ He suddenly realized 'junior' was awake before him. "Oh… Hell, no…" He looked down between his legs to make sure, and, surprise, surprise, a little tent was forming. "I did _not_ have a wet dream about her…" _Mmm, Gajeel… Harder…_ His brain was being invaded with images and sounds from his very vivid dream. He turned over, trying to suppress his bursting shorts, but to no avail. He could practically remember her arousal scent and how sweet her lips were. Gajeel groaned loudly and got up before the dream ended with her rising voice of absolute pleasure.

"Traitor…" He mumbled at his junior after going to the bathroom for a morning release.

An hour later, after a relaxing shower, he headed for the guild main hall for some breakfast. As soon as he went through the doors, the Slayer noticed the different mood. Everyone was glaring at him. He looked around him and noticed people whispering behind their hands. _What's going on? Why can't I hear them? _Gajeel thought it was weird he couldn't hear the members' whispering, even though they were a couple of yards away from him. He proceeded to the bar, where Mirajane was wiping a glass.

"Hey, Devil. Just the usual."Gajeel sat heavily on a stool, not looking at Mira.

"Sorry, Gajeel, I don't serve molesters." She said in a flat voice, turning her back on him.

"What?"

"You heard me. Go eat your breakfast somewhere else, _molester._" She glared at his questioning face, letting her magic surround her.

"The hell is going on?"

"Everyone knows about your little night stunts. I'm disgusted, I had no idea you would stoop so low. Looks like Master was wrong about bringing you to Fairy Tail, after all…"

"Hey! I worked hard to redeem myself!" He slammed his hand on the bar, rattling a few glasses.

"Well, you sure fucked everything up when you tried to rape Bookwork last night." Cana came behind him without Gajeel's notice, grinning wickedly. He raised an eyebrow, knowing something was up, since he didn't hear the Card Mage walk behind him. "What's with the look, Kurogane, something wrong?"

"_Don't _call me that!" He said between his teeth, turning to her defiant form. "And I didn't try to rape her! I told Titania last night! It's all a big misunderstanding!"

"Sure, you tried to get in her pants when you asked her out, she refused, and you pushed it. A huge misunderstanding." Gajeel growled deep in his throat as he stepped off his stool to tower over the brunette.

"GAJEEL! IN MY OFFICE! NOW!" Makarov's booming voice could be heard above everyone's head, stopping the glaring contest between Cana and Gajeel. With a disgusted look, he turned around and headed for the Master's office. He knocked twice and the door opened, revealing a stern looking Erza by Makarov's side and Levy, standing with her back to the door. Makarov waved for the Dragon to sit down, Gajeel obliging without a word.

"Erza told me some disturbing things about you, Gajeel. All I can say is that I'm very disappointed."

"Master…" Gajeel started, but was cut off but Makarov's threatening look.

"You will receive punishment for your actions. _Severe_ ones." His eyes glinted, his lips pressed in a tight purse. "Erza, you're dismissed." The redhead looked shocked for a moment, but nodded and got out without a second glance. Makarov turned on his chair to face the huge window behind his desk, letting the two remaining Fairies in total silence. Levy glared at Gajeel while the Dragon Slayer looked on the ground, not being able to bring up a good enough explanation. As he was sulking on his chair, a light giggle made him look up, watching Levy with confusion. Realizing the giggle wasn't coming from Levy, for she, too, had a confused look on her face, he turned his eyes to the leather chair in front of him.

"Uh… Master…?" Levy asked in a low voice. Makarov turned on his chair, laughing out loud in front of the two.

"Ahaha, sorry… hahaha… Gajeel, my boy, this is the worst luck I've heard in years!" The petite old man laughed away, Levy and Gajeel looking shocked at him. "I think that bar of soap you stole brought this misfortune on you." Gajeel bulged his eyes, his cheeks reddening embarrassingly when he glanced accusingly at Levy. She merely raised her hands in defense, opening her mouth to argue.

"You told…" The Slayer started, but he was quickly cut off by Makarov.

"No, she didn't, bless her soul. I have eyes _everywhere_ in Magnolia. I had a blast seeing you _try_ to apologize." The old man started laughing again, Gajeel and Levy staring at him.

"You were trying to apologize?" Levy snapped her eyes to Gajeel, who nodded easily. "Why?"

"Well... As I told Titania last night… You got mad about something I said so, I figured I should apologize, even though I don't know… what about…"

"You're an idiot." Levy said in a flat tone, glaring at him.

"Hey!"

"You shouldn't ask a girl out because of guilt, Gajeel." Makarov said with a warm smile. "Well, this should be enough to get this solved." He hopped off the chair, heading for the door. "Oh, I almost forgot." He swished a hand in front of him and started talking to the whole guild. "I'm lifting the anti-Dragon senses spell, after reviewing the lacrimas I have decided the whole Gajeel situation was just a misunderstanding. However, he will be punished for trespassing Fairy Hills, which is forbidden to all males. I hope you will find the wisdom to apologize for your harsh words to him. That is all." He closed the magical circle, glancing back at Gajeel. "You'll have to aid Mira for the next month as a punishment. Her words will be law to you, whatever it is. That or repeat the photo shoot you had to do after the Fairy resistance test." Makarov grinned wickedly, Gajeel gasping after he remembered the most embarrassing moment in his life, when he had to wear women's clothing and let himself be seen by the _entire_ magical community and more in 'Sorcerer Weekly'.

The silence rang loudly to both of them after Makarov left Gajeel and Levy sort things out.

"Why did you believe I was asking you out of guilt?" Gajeel said with a hint of disgust in his voice. Levy looked at him a long while before she spoke.

"Let's see…" She started with a sarcastic tone, getting ready to quote Gajeel. "You said last night I owed you one. So I wanna treat you." She roughed her voice, trying to mimic Gajeel's baritone voice. "How's that sound to you? Cuz to me it sounded like you wanted to get out of 'owing me one' and clear your consciousness. Even though I never meant what I said! I just wanted out of the darn bathroom! I was naked, for crying out loud!"

"You were wearing a towel, that's not naked." Gajeel recalled the whole thing with a blush, scratching his neck. Levy sputtered a bit, trying to find something smart to reply. After words failed her, she went quiet, silencing Gajeel as well. They looked at one another for a few moments, the uncomfortable silence pressing on them. Levy sighed heavily, then spun on her feet and headed for the door. Gajeel snapped his eyes to her.

"Wait!" Levy paused, looking back at him with a torn expression. Gajeel's mouth dried all of a sudden as he stared at Levy. After a long moment of silence, Levy spoke.

"If you have nothing to say, I'll just…" Gajeel hurried to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to look at him.

"I ain't good with words… or sappy shit… So just go out with me. Not to clear my consciousness or anything… But because I wanna treat you." Gajeel bore his red eyes into hers, not being able to say the words. Levy felt her stomach flutter, feeling very happy. But she wanted to hear him say them.

"Why?" She said in a low voice, feeling his grip loosening, lowering his hand to caress her back and pulling her closer to his chest. "I wanna know." She insisted, Gajeel feeling his ears warming.

"It's because… Tch… I… Argh! Why the fuck is this so hard? Damn it! I like you! There!" He crossed his arms, looking away from the smiling bluenette. Levy placed her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels, grinning.

"Was that so hard to say?"

"Yeah…" Gajeel admitted in a low voice, watching the short girl from the corner of his eyes. Levy closed the distance he put between them and raised herself on her tiptoes, kissing a dumbstruck Gajeel on the cheek.

"It's a date." She promised, spinning around and hurrying out the door. The raven haired man watched her hips sway, grinning. He placed his hand on the cheek where Levy kissed him, wiped it away, then placed his hand on his lips, "kissing" Levy's kiss.

"It's a date." He then placed his hands in his pockets and went back to the pub, not a worry on his mind. Even though bad luck followed him around for a few days, he felt it was about to change. And it felt good.

**THE END  
**

* * *

****_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._****


End file.
